


Wake Up, Sleepyhead!

by UberDuper



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, i guess, i guess blake and weiss are also there, of some sort, they're pretty gay tho imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful day and Yang is stuck waiting for her little sister to come down so they can get things done today. What the hell is taking her so long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up, Sleepyhead!

Yang Xiao Long sighed, pursing her lips and poking at the piece of cake on the plate before her. The blonde narrowed her eyes at the confection, the early-morning sound of birds chirping filtering in through the open window behind her. In the seat across from her, Weiss sipped delicately at a cup of tea and scanned the front page of the day's paper. To her right sat Blake, who adjusted the bow atop her head before returning to her coffee mug.

The morning sun on her back would normally be a comforting sensation, but not today. They had things to be doing, and the three of them were wasting valuable time sitting around in the kitchen waiting. Yang tapped her fork anxiously on the delicate plate, a step away from breaking it. At the clicking, Blake pushed Yang's glass of juice closer to the center of the table, lowering the chance that Yang would knock it over.

For another five minutes, nothing but the sounds of Yang's clinking, Weiss and Blake sipping, birds chirping, and the newspaper turning filled the room. If she wasn't so anxious to go outside, perhaps she could enjoy this otherwise peaceful morning.

“Yo, where is she?!” Yang jumped to her feet, unable to take the silence and waiting anymore. The chair scraped against the tiled kitchen floor, letting out a squawk in protest. “We've been waiting for an hour now!” In response to her outburst, Weiss merely flicked her eyes upward, tea cup at her lips. Her gaze screamed annoyance, and Yang narrowed her eyes at the heiress.

“...If it helps you calm down, I think she might be sleeping in.” Blake offered. Yang snapped her head towards Blake, silently screaming for an explanation. She offered one a moment later with a shrug. “I got up to use the bathroom last night around one in the morning. The light was still on in her room and she was laughing. Probably playing that new game she got a few days ago.” With her testimony delivered, Blake returned to her drink. “Maybe you should let her sleep a little more. We're not in that big a rush.”

“We've still got another hour. Relax.” Was Weiss' snappy remark, newspaper fluttering in her hands as a page is turned. Yang flopped back into her seat, drumming her fingers on the table. Blake sighed and turned to look out of the window.

It only took four minutes for Yang to leap to her feet again. Neither of the other two girls seemed surprised when the blonde muttered an 'I'm gonna wake her up' and stormed off. Weiss simply turned the page. Blake sipped her coffee and traced a groove in the wooden table.

As she tromped to Ruby's room, Yang could only speculate as to what was keeping her little sister. Not that it mattered. Yang would get Ruby out of bed by any means possible, and then they could all finally get onto their plans for the day.

Just as Blake had speculated, Ruby's room was dark, save for the small slice of daylight leaking in through the curtains, when Yang threw the door open. The blanket piled over the occupant of the loft bed ruffled, but returned to its former stationary state a moment later. Yang felt her eye twitch. So she _was_ still asleep. The blonde cupped her hands in front of her mouth and took a deep breath.

“Wake up, sleepyhead!” With a shout loud enough to wake the dead, Yang hollered at her sleeping sister. Ruby shot up with a start, the blanket draped over her falling off behind her. The girl looked startled, a just long enough night shirt being her only covering now that the blanket was gone. Before either of them could react, however, the discarded blanket sprung to life, sitting bolt upright and cheerfully addressing Yang.

“Sal-u-tations, Yang! I can tell from the sounds of the birds and the warmth of the room that it's a bea-u-tiful day outside today!” Penny's unmistakeable voice happily chimed from the blanket. Ruby's face immediately went red, and she yanked the blanket onto her lap. In the process, she exposed Penny and her – in Yang's opinion – surprisingly confident choice in chestgear. A frilly orange bra, polka dotted with white spots, adorned her, as did a cheery smile.

“...” Yang blinked a few times, eyes flitting between a mortified Ruby and a clueless Penny. Her anger at being late had all but drained away, leaving her surprised.

“Y-Yang it's... I-I mean we... It's not what you...” Ruby tried to protest, but Yang's smile only grew at each word her younger sister uttered.

“No, no, no! It's all good, kiddo!” She hooked an arm around Ruby's neck, giving the girl a noogie. “I know we had plans today, but you two still look all tuckered out. So I'll leave you two here to get some more 'rest'.” Yang winked, causing Ruby's flush to darken, before releasing her sister and jauntily strolling out of the room. Ruby buried her face in her hands, prompting Penny to place her chin on Ruby's shoulder.

“It's okay, Ruby!” The redhead grinned, wrapping her arms around Ruby's middle before pulling her backwards and on top of her. Penny nuzzled the crook of Ruby's neck, eliciting a giggle from her. “This means we can have more fun...” She rolled over, pinning Ruby to the bed. The two locked eyes and smiled. “Right?” The room was silent before Ruby snickered.

“Right! Where's my controller?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired in part by me not wanting to think about the ending to volume 3 and one of those cheesy 'imagine your OTP' posts on tumblr that i cant be arsed to find that linked to this vine: https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ
> 
> also penny deserves to be happy wtf


End file.
